


One stupid mistake

by Cookies_and_all_things_nice



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Doug Eiffel - Freeform, Doug/Minkowski, Drinking, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Podcast, Possible Spoilers, Post-Finale, Reéne Minkowski, Wolf359(radio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_all_things_nice/pseuds/Cookies_and_all_things_nice
Summary: ‘He reached into his pocket for his phone. At least that’s still there. He didn’t want to call an ambulance or the police as he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. He needed someone close to help, and he was heavily intoxicated right now. So he decides to call the one person he knew he could trust. Minkowski.’An AU where Doug Eiffel is stumbling home after having one to many drinks and gets himself into trouble and badly hurt.Who does he call? Minkowski.





	One stupid mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope it’s alright.  
This is set as an kinda AU after the wolf finale but without Doug losing his memory. Also apartally Minkowski and Eiffel live in the same city now.
> 
> Just a little hurt/comfort for you all.

Tw: violence and gore 

Eiffel regretted getting drunk that night. It had been two weeks since returning home and Stupidly the first thought of his was to have one drink. Just One. 

Since getting back to Earth he was finding it very hard to adjust back to his normal sleep patterns and behaviours, staying up in space for that length of time had changed a lot about him and he found it harder then he cared to emit. So he wanted to do something that comforted him, even if he had tried so hard not to. Just one more drink. So you can feel normal again. 

But now after a whole nights drinking he was stumbling down god knows where, his vision blurry and spots of colour dotted around his eyesight. A bussing rang in his ears and an overall feeling of peace and happiness kept him contempt even though he felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t know how much he was swaying but he felt the world speed up and his feet slipping against the floor. 

He had no idea where he was but hadn’t noticed the group of thugs in front of him until he had stumbled into one, accidentally knocking the phone out of one of their hands.  
Almost immediately Eiffel tried to apologise after realising what he had done but it came out as broken mumbling and sounded more like he was mocking them. 

“Hey watch where your doing mate, are you fucking drunk?” The guy he had bumped into pushes Eiffel backwards and due to his lack of balance he stumbled backwards falling onto his knee.  
Grimacing, he gets back up and ignored the laughter coming from all of them.  
He still had some sense to turn to keep walking, knowing how this could go if he says anything back.  
“Yeah that’s right you just walk away you drunk Fuck. But I’ll find you and make you pay” the dude calls after him. 

Eiffel was just gonna ignore it and walk away. After all there were more of them and he didn’t feel like getting punched tonight. But then one of them deliberately spat on his coat and laughed and another was flipping him of which made his blood boil.  
Eiffel stopped dead.  
‘Don’t do it’.  
He turns back around to face them. ‘What are you even going to say, your drunk Eiffel’. Minkowski's voice speaks to Him as his voice of reason.  
He didn’t know how long he stayed there staring at them, his head racing, debating if he wanted to say anything, but it was clearly long enough.  
“Hey lads I think he wants a fight” Eiffel hadn't noticed until now but they had formed a circle around him and he was trapped.  
“No I-“  
He didn’t see the first punch. More just Felt it. A sudden force hitting his stomach and knocking the wind out of him as he collapses onto the hard floor gasping in shock.  
Then the pain hit. It came as a shock to him like hitting freezing cold water. A nasty sharp burning pain that attacked all of him furiously. His body gives way and he falls back against the pavement as they kept kicking and kicking with no sign of stopping. A blow to the face was enough to stop him from breathing. Naturally his body curls inwards to limit the blows he was getting but they grabbed him and raised him up exposing his ribs as painful blows smash against it. His body shivers and lurches to each hit and he cries out gasping.  
He raises his hands up in fear to protect his head as his world span from pain, not being able to think straight as to what else to do but protect his head. Little pains were stinging all over his body as every part of him was attacked and beaten. He gasped out as the pain caught up to him and his vision went black. 

He groans and opens his eyes. His first move was to lean over and throw up on the side of the pavement. As he goes to wipe his face with his sleeve he feels a sharp sting to his hand. It was cut and bleeding.  
He has no idea how long has passed, or how long he’s been out for. But at least he was alone again.  
Pain attacked every inch of his body. He could barely move or breathe. Fear rose inside of him as he remembered the last instance when he couldn’t breathe properly and thought he was going to die. It was a lot like that now.  
He was shaking badly. Everything was dizzy and he saw red splotches all along the pavement. He couldn’t move. He tried to get up but it caused a fresh wave of pain causing him to cry out and wimer as he lay back down, putting his face against the cold pavement and fighting back the sting this caused him so that the cold could soothe his hot face. He felt his cheeks were wet and realised he must of been crying.  
Fuck.  
Something was probably broken. He guessed that much. Due to the fact he was pinned, lying on the wet floor possibly bleeding out. He couldn’t see, that was the worst of it. That and a terrible sickness grabbed hold of him. You need help. Call someone.  
No they would see that you were drunk.  
EIFFEL CALL SOMEONE. 

He reaches into his pocket for his phone. At least that’s still there. He didn’t want to call an ambulance or the police as he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. He needed someone close to help, and he was heavily intoxicated right now. So he decides to call the one person he knew he could trust. Minkowski.

~~  
Minkowski POV

Reene was just leaving her apartment to get some milk when the call came through. Rarely anyone called her so it must of been a big something or an emergency. Her heart lit up when she saw ‘Doug Eiffel’ on her phone. She hadn’t talked to him for at least two days as they had been very busy for her so it was nice that he wanted to catch up now, she was always happy to talk to him.  
She picks up the phone.  
“Eiffel!” She’s speaking before Eiffel can even talk, “Hey it’s nice to hear from y-“  
She notices loud and raspy breathing coming from the other end, the occasional grunt.  
“Hey? You there?”.  
From the other end she hears a sharp intake of breath sounding like a grimace and a small gasp that indicated pain.  
Her heart skips a beat. “Eiffel talk to me are you hurt?” Her voice was sturner as she began to worry.  
“Goddammit..” his voice was low, “come here, help please” the first thing she noticed was the slur. But that’s the least of her worries. There was something else.  
His voice is so low and raspy that she’s instantly stopped in her tracks. He’s hurt. He’s begging for help. She needs to help him. 

“Eiffel? Doug? Talk to me Where are you what happened I’m coming” she’s instantly sprinting, picking up the pace so she can get to him.  
“Im-“ there’s an agonising pause as he catches his breath  
“not sure“ his voice is fading and cracking.  
“I think end of eerve road”.  
“Eiffel stay with me” her voice is sharp and filled with worry, but underneath is a soft and heartbroken tone upon hearing her best friend in pain.  
She’s running full sprint now panic flowing through her.  
“End of everew.. what are you..”.  
That was a street onto a back alley. A place she knew full well no one should be at 12 o clock at night. He must of gotten lost.  
He’s groaning again and begins to cough. She hears the splatter of blood on the pavement. 

“Eiffel focus on my voice I’m coming to get you ok” her voice remains sharp so that she was sure he was listening. “I’m gonna be there soon I’m quite close just hold on”.  
Her breath caught in her throat as her heart starts to pump furiously fast.  
She’s on the street before. Her speed kicks in as she uses all her energy to sprint. Eventually her eyes drift to the sign for the street.”I see it im here”.  
Hanging up the phone, she takes a few breaths and steps around the corner to look down the alley.  
Her heart stops when she first sees that there is no one there, but then she sees a crumpled body lying curled up on the floor surrounded in blood and sick.   
Eiffel.  
She runs over almost immediately.  
“Eiffel Oh gosh can you hear me?”  
The only response she gets is a small mutter of words that were unrecognisable, but it meant he was still conscious. “Oh Christ what happened are you ok?”. Her chest sinks as his situation hits her.  
She grabs his shoulders and turns him over quickly. This results in a loud groan and sharp intakes of breath.  
Oh god.  
When his face comes into the light she almost takes a step back. 

His whole face is covered in purple and blue bruises and one of his eyes are closed and swollen. His hair was way messier than usual and his forehead wet with sweat. There was blood covering his face indicating a broken nose.  
His body was still curled up in a way she knew was to best minimise the pain. His eyes were diluted and big, indicating that he was out of it.  
Someone had hurt him and she was going to kill them. But right now he needed her help.  
She kneels beside him starting to understand just how fucked he was right now.  
“Eiffel hey it’s me” she says making her voice softer as to not startled him, “I’m here now” she puts her hand back on his shoulder to support him and gently rubbed it in a comforting manner.  
His eyes are blanked and looking above her. She lifts his body up slightly and moves it to rest on her thigh so he’s not completely lying on the cold floor but putting his body weight on her  
.Angrily she demands “Who- Who did this to you?” Her voice was harsh but not to much as to scare him. She was trying her best to look at him but to not shy away from his injuries.  
“do you know who did this” she stops. He wouldn’t Be able to reply to her. There’s no time to be revengeful now. She will have this convo when he is ready.  
“I-“ he starts to cough again spraying out spit down her leg.  
“Eiffel..god don’t speak” she brushes his hair out of his face earning a flinch from him as she raised her hand realising of course that he had been punched there.  
Then as through he finally realised she was there he lets out a laugh, “aha hey commander..” he paused for breath, “what are you doing here?”. God he was so out of it. In any other times she would have told him of for his jokes but in this case she let it slide. As she leaned closer she smelled alcohol on his breath. He was definitely drunk. what was he thinking. No- just because he was drunk does not give someone an excuse to do this to him. But she did have a thought as to why this May of happened. She hated seeing him in pain. Any small grumble he made or wince was like a knife stabbing into her heart.  
She quickly pulls out some tissues from her pockets talking to him all the while although she wasn’t sure if he could hear her. She brought the tissues up to his face and gently dabbed the worse parts making sure to clean up all the blood the best she could. This resulted in hash intakes in as he grimaces. “Shh I know I know” she sympathetically sighs, “this is going to hurt a Bit”. She goes quiet as she concentrates and tries her best not to be sick. 

During this her other hand was playing gently with the back of his hair offering some relief to him as she knows that’s what he liked. This did make his Face lit up a bit. Good.

After she is finished cleaning him up a bit She studies the situation carefully, his face was badly bruised and his leg was bent in an awkward angle. His clothes were ripped and he was surrounded in blood. He wasn’t talking to her properly, could barely speak and was very drunk.  
First she helped carefully move his leg into a better position and took off her coat to let his leg rest on it. Then She gently Helped him into sitting position ignoring the protesting moans he Gave her and moved him more comfortably into his lap to provide body heat as he was shaking badly.  
“Here I’m gonna get you an ambulance ok?”.  
He shakes his head but stops as his face makes a twisted i shouldn’t of done that expression. She sighs “I’m sorry I’m gonna have to move you or call an ambulance”. His eyes darkened.  
“No..” he chokes out,  
“Eiffel please you can barely move and-“  
“No! Please I can get up look”.  
He groans as he gets up onto his elbows and falls back Down.  
“Aaa dam it” his teeth is clenched as he takes a rapid breath in.  
Damage to the ribs. It had to be.  
“Woah hey easy-“ she says touching his shoulders again to support him,  
“Don’t do that”.  
Eiffel sighs and gives up. Why did he not want one? She wanders. His eyes finally meet hers. She smiles down at him softly happy that he knows she’s there. “I didn’t want you to see me like this but- I’m glad you're here”. Minkowski Smile grows wider.  
“of course Eiffel Here-“ she takes of his coat that was stained in blood carefully and wraps her jumper around him. She slowly lets his head drift down to her lap again so he can rest his head  
“Just lie back, I’ve got you your safe”. Her voice was so soft and loving that she felt Eiffel relaxing a little. She was glad to Ben able to help him deal with the pain.  
Then She gets out her phone and dials 911.

When she is sure the Ambulance is on the way she relaxes and hugs him a little to keep him safe. She hadn’t stopped shaking and fussing over him since first seeing him here but she is starting to relax to in knowing that he was stable and ok in her arms. She looks down at him. He’s lying there with his eyes closed, letting out little whimpering noises as his breathing calms. She’s done the best for him now but he really needed to get to the hospital.  
She puts her hands on his wrist and rubs it gently to comfort him. He smiles at this and let’s out a pleasing sign as he snuggles more into her Lap. She smiles back, even though she knows he’s drunk he was cute.  
“I’m gonna mess up whoever did this to you so badly when your better” she says shaking her head, more to herself as anger was showing again. Eiffel grumbles out something she doesn’t hear but wish she did.  
He moves slightly and then stops, She looks down at him and he’s pulling a pained expression. She takes one of her hands of his wrist and takes it across to put her other hand cupping his face gently.  
“Hey, I know it hurts but try to relax, movements will hurt more you hear me?”. He smiles again and light begins to show in his eyes.  
“Your so.. kind to me” his body lurches as he coughs out. This action alone makes her dizzy. She hates seeing his body lurch. She gently squeezes his wrist more and his muscles untenses  
“Minkowski I don’t deserve you here right now but your so kind”. She pulls him closer to share body heat. “No Doug of course I’m here” she replies and she leans down and gives him a friendly peck on the check. This causes him to giggle which in turn causes him to cry out, “argh, my ribs”.  
She wanted to make some snarky comment like she usually did with him but she knew now wasn’t the time. Now she was his friend. “Heh you like that Eiffel?” She teases and does it again. He hums and closes his eyes, but his eyes twitched slightly. 

By the time the ambulance came he was half way into an uncomfortable sleep trance. The doctors give him painkillers and slowly help him up and into the ambulance and soon he was being taken away.  
Hopfully they could fix him up, and then renee could talk to him more seriously she thinks, but for now she’s just happy that he’s safe.

She gets up shakily and picks up his coat, in awe about what just happened for the last hour. But one thought kept her from screaming or crying out. Doug Eiffel was safe now


End file.
